Jane
by Lily-Nora
Summary: OS On dit que les Sang- de - Bourbe sont les plus méprisés. Les gens ont tort. Ce sont nous, les êtres que tout le monde hait: les Cracmols.


_Coucou!_

_J'avoue que cet OS est l'un des plus bizarre que j'ai écrit. Et peut- être celui qui m'a donné le plus de problèmes à finir!_

_Pour info, les reviews sont le seul salaire que nous auteurs de Fanfiction recevont alors ne soyez pas radins!_

_Avec l'espoir que ce OS vous plaise, _

_Lily- Nora_

_

* * *

_

Jane

Je ne suis pas une Sang- Pur, je ne suis pas une Sang- Mêlé, je ne suis pas une Sang- De- Bourbe. Pourtant ma mère est une Sang- Pur, mon père un Sang- de- Bourbe et mon frère un Sang- Mêlé. Alors qui suis- je? La réponse est simple: rien. Je suis une Cracmole.

Je crois, non, je pense que c'est pire que d'être une moldue car une moldue ne sait pas qu'elle aurait pu être une sorcière donc elle n'en ressent pas l'envie obsessionnelle, elle n'éprouve pas la jalousie que j'ai envers les membres de ma famille, elle ne reçoit pas des regards de pitié ou de mépris parce qu'elle ne serait pas quoi faire d'une baguette. Non, rien de tout cela.

Je hais ce que je suis. Je hais ces heures passées à jouer aux sorciers avec mon frère lorsque j'avais dix ans et que je parlais sans cesse de Poudlard où j'allais bientôt aller faire mes études. Je hais toutes ces illusions qui se sont brisées le jour où j'ai réalisé qu'aucune lettre ne venait m'avertir de mon admission à l'école de sorcellerie. Je hais la réaction de ma mère qui m'a giflée si fort que je suis tombée de ma chaise lors du dîner en l'honneur de mes onze ans. Je hais celle de mon père qui m'a plaint. Je hais mon frère ainsi que le reste de ma famille qui font comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Je les hais tous, et en particulier moi- même.

« Ce n'est pas grave » répétait mon père. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

Oh si, c'était grave. Mais je n'en montrais rien. Je vis avec mes semblables où l'on passe nos journées à blasphémer sur ces foutus sorciers, tous autant qu'ils sont.

En effet, mon très cher paternel m'a emmenée dans un foyer pour Cracmols. Je m'en souvenais encore de ce jour où j'ai réalisé à quel point il détestait ce que j'étais lui aussi. A quel point il me détestait. Suffisamment pour m'abandonner aux mains d'étrangers. A cette époque, je n'étais qu'une petite fille qui avait reçue l'éducation d'une Sang- Pur, à qui elle ne servirait à rien. Quand je pense à toutes ces leçons de maintien et de conversation que j'avais endurées!

Devant moi et mon père, se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage accueillant mais à cet instant je le voyais plutôt comme une menace. Car son sourire contredisait l'idée que je me faisais de la vie d'une Carcmole. Pour moi, cela signifiait être morte, avant. Alors, courageuse comme je l'étais à onze j'ai pleuré car je venais de comprendre les intentions de ma famille. Je me suis agrippée à mon père et le suppliais de ne pas m'abandonner.

Celui- ci s'est dégagé de mon emprise d'un geste sec et est parti, me laissant là comme une malpropre, comme un objet dont on n'a plus l'utilité. Il m'a abandonnée dans une décharge à Cracmole. Je me suis alors laissée tomber par terre et ai demandé d'une voix étranglée:

« Comment c'est possible? »

Il n'a pas répondu. Il n'y a pas de réponses. Ou en tout cas aucune réponse s'il ne voulait pas que je me suicide dans la seconde d'après. Et je lui en étais reconnaissante aujourd'hui. Devant son silence, la petite fille que j'étais à l'époque avais enchaîné avec une autre question.

« Est- ce que c'est bien d'être une Cracmole? »

Il m'a souri.

Quinze ans plus tard, je suis toujours au foyer, mais en tant que surveillante dorénavant. Ce qui est beaucoup mieux, je dois dire. Les habitudes n'ont pas changées, critiquer la société sorcière est le loisir numéro un ici. Cela nous permet de ne pas mourir intérieurement. Et de ne pas tuer nos familles, aussi...

Tenez, voilà un nouvel arrivant. Encore un gamin de onze ans dont les rêves se retrouvent à la déchetterie. Ses deux parents sont des Sang- Mêlé qui viennent ici pour lui montrer que les Carcmols ont aussi une vie heureuse. Ils le laissent dans le hall en lui promettant de passer toutes les semaines. Et c'est ce qu'ils feront, au début. Ensuite ce sera une semaine sur deux puis tous les mois, puis pour les vacances et enfin, ils oublieront leur fils car il n'était pas celui qui comblera toutes leurs attentes.

En fin de compte mon sort n'est peut- être pas si terrible. Ma famille ne m'a jamais donné d'illusions depuis qu'elle sait ce que je suis. Le jour de mon arrivée ici à été la dernière fois où j'ai vu mes parents et mon frère. Tout ce que je sais de nouveau sur eux je l'apprends par la presse. Ce qui est aussi bien pour tout le monde. Surtout pour eux en fait. J'ai toujours un poignard en poche au cas où ils passeraient...

Reprenant mes esprits, je m'approche du garçon et le salue avec un sourire que je voulais confiant. Il reste muet puis finalement lâche dans un souffle:

« Est- ce que cela change d'être un Cracmol? Est- ce que c'est mal? Est- ce que c'est bien? »

Je lui souris.

***


End file.
